It is well known to keep accessories in a cabinet comprising a plurality of accessory boxes. Generally such cabinets cannot be moved since the accessory boxes fall out of the cabinet if it is tilted. In order to render such cabinets portable it is known to place one or more bars over the fronts of the accessory boxes and secure the ends of the bar to the cabinet. However, this process is inconvenient, particularly if the cabinet is to be frequently moved.